The present invention relates to a toner cartridge.
More particularly, it relates to a toner cartridge which has a hollow-cylindrical main body rotatable about a longitudinal axis, and is provided at one of its end sides with an outlet opening for a toner with a smaller diameter than the main body.
Such toner cartridges are known for long time both for copiers as well as for fax machines and printers. They are inserted horizontally into the device with the end provided with the outlet opening and driven rotatably, so that toner powder is discharged through the outlet opening into the device. Since the outlet opening has a smaller diameter than the body, in these cartridges there is a problem of transporting of the residual toner from the outlet opening from the increasingly emptying cartridge. Several solutions have been proposed, such as for example a helical transporting vane in the region of the outlet opening which can transport the toner powder from the periphery of the hollow-cylindrical main body to the outlet opening. The known solutions are only conditionally satisfactory as to their results and/or are relatively expensive to produce.